There are a lot of downlight apparatuses around the world. Meanwhile, there are various types and sizes of downlight apparatuses developed. The volume of this product line is very large and affecting human life a lot. Any enhancement thereto, therefore, brings great benefit to this society.
Installation of downlight apparatuses is also important. Usually, downlight apparatuses are installed in cavities of ceilings. Certain connection structures are used as an intermediate tool for fixing downlight apparatuses to ceilings. The fixing needs to be robust for safety. In addition, people may need to replace old downlight apparatuses with new ones, and therefore, it is also important to be able to detach the downlight apparatuses conveniently.
Manufacturing cost is also an important factor on designing such element. Therefore, the present invention, as explained below, finds several enhancement to re-design related structures.